Two Champions could it be Love?
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Lita and Batista both win there title on the same night, Lita is having trouble with Kane and trish, who will come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Two Champions Could it be love?

Hey all this is my first fan fic so let me know what you think and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Lita was in her locker room getting ready for her match, tonight finally she had the chance to regain the womens championship for the third time. It was backlash and the womens championship wasnt the only title that was on the line.

Lita headed to the curtain and was making final ajustments to her attire before facing Trish for the title. As she waited nervously someone shouted her name.

" Lita, good luck in your match tonight its about time someone put Trish in her place"

Lita didnt know what to think Dave Batista had rarely spoken to her since he joined WWE and the fact that he was wishing her good luck made her feel warm inside.

" thanks Dave, i look foward to seeing what you have instore for triple h tonight" Lita said smiling

Batista laughed " im gonna try my best to take that title from him, we need a champion that will not be afraid to fight."

Just then Lita was motioned by one of the crew members that it was time for her match.

" well thanks again Dave" she hugged him and jumped out of the curtain and headed the to the ring as the crowd cheered her.

Dave went back to his locker room and settled himself on the couch to watch Litas match. He was worried for Litas safety because somthing had been going on between Trish and Kane and he would hate to see Kane hurt Lita again, if things didnt go Trishs way.

Back in the ring Trish and Lita were going back and forth with punches until Lita pushed Trish into the turn buckle and carried on punching as the crowd counted along with her as Trish fell Lita climbed the turnbuckle and did the moonsault and went for the 3 count.

"1...2...3" the referee counted as the crowd cheered.

As Lita got to her feet the referee handed her her belt and she held it in the air. When she was just about to leave the ring the lights went out. Seconds later they came back on and Kane was staring Lita down, she couldnt run she was to scared Kane inched closer to her and grabbed her by the neck she screamed and closed her eyes she knew what was coming.

But it didnt she was just dropped she crawled to the turnbuckle still to afraid to move, when she opened her eyes Kane was lying in the middle of the ring with Batista stood over him.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 2

Batista made his way to Lita who was sat in the corner scared. He reached out his hand, which Lita took in hers, he held her close to him as he helped her backstage, Trish had a look of dissapointment on her face and climbed into the ring to check on Kane.

As Lita and Batista got backstage Lita couldnt thank him enough.

" Dave thankyou so much for being there for me, I dont know what i would have done if you didnt do what you did."

" Lita, I have seen in the past what that evil man has done to you, and im not gonna stand by and watch anymore, im not gonna let him hurt you, I will always be here for you, but right now I have to get ready for my match" Dave turned to leave when Lita stopped him and pulled him back to her.

" Thankyou" she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

" Lita" Dave said " Will you do the honour of accompanying me to the ring for my match, that way i can keep my eye on you."

Although Kane and Trish had already left the arena he was still worried about her.

" Of course id love to" Lita smiled as she and Batista headed to his locker room, Batista placed a protective arm around her and Lita couldnt help but feel happy, she had always liked Dave, even when he was in Evolution, she could tell he was a good person within and tonight he was ready to get his second World Heavyweight championship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Lita, from Washington D.C, Batista" shouted Lillian as they made their way to the ring.

" Whats going on with these to" said J.R happily

" I dont know J.R but i dont like it, Lita should be with me" King said jokingly.

" oh shut up King, Lita seems happy for once its good to see her smiling again."

King remained quiet he had a soft spot for all the divas.

As Batista entered the ring he held the ropes open for Lita who was wearing her new Womens championship round her waist.

The crowd were excited and slightly confused to see Lita and Batista together.

Lita made her way out of the ring as Triple hs music filled the arena. Dave gave her a protective smile and Lita melted inside she loved his smile.

Batista and Triple h stared each other down, Triple h started things off with a cheap slap to Batista.

End of Chapter

Please read and review, this is my first fan fic so it would be great hear your ideas n that. Will Batista win the title you'll have to wait and see


	3. Chapter 3

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 3 

Lita watched as Triple H still had the upper hand on Batista she pumped up the crowd and soon Batista got back on form. He clotheslined Triple h and he hit the mat with force, Batista carried on beating Triple h not allowing him to get up.

Triple h tripped Batista and he fell beside him on the mat, Triple h got up and applied the figure 4 leg lock. Lita began banging the mat she was desperate for Batista to reach the ropes. Just like she hoped Batista reached the ropes and Triple h had no choice but to break the hold.

Batista had to use the ropes to help him to his feet, he was unsteady but still manged to to knock to knock Triple h down, as triple h got to his feet Batista pushed him into the ropes and as he bouced back he caught him and went for the Batista Bomb.

"1...2...3" the bell rand and Lita jumped up and down excitedly. She slid into the ring to join Batista and hugged him. The crowd went wild as both Lita and Batista held their titles in the air.

Triple h got to his feet and walked upto Batista he held out his hand, Batista looked at Lita and she nodded as the two shook hands.

" well done you to" whispered Triple h as he left the two to celebrate.

As Lita and Batista left the ring Kane and Trish came onto the titantron.

"Lita...Batista ... watch your backs" growled kane as the screen went blank.

Batista saw the fear on Litas face he put his arm round her letting her know that he was still there for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you need a ride back to the hotel" asked Batista as they made their way to the back.

"Dave that would be great, but please dont leave me alone, will you come with me to get my stuff"

"Sure Li, try not to let them get to you, ill always be here for you and dont forget it" said Dave reasuringly.

Batista and Lita went to collect her things, then for batistas things they then headed to the parking lot and got into Batistas red SUV.

"so who you travelling with these days" asked Batista

"no one" Lita laughed "Just lil ol me"

"well thats no good, we should dosomthing about that" said Batista smiling.

"and what might that mean" asked Lita hoping it was what she thought.

"Lita dont act like you dont know" Batista smiled "im talking bout me and you travelling together.

Lita smiled "you know what Dave, that would be great"

"great" said Batista "What hotel room are you in"?

"erm...107"

"No way thats right next door to me" Laughed Batista who could not take the smile of his face.

"Great you can help me with my bags" Lita laughed jokingly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" smiled Batista.

Lita smiled it had been a long time since she had felt this happy, but she was still scared about what Trish and Kane had instore for her.

End of Chapter

Thanks for r and r im gonna try and end on a cliff hanger soon so watch out lol xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 4

As they pulled upto the hotel the sun was going down.

"How coming to my hotel room to celebrate our victories" said Lita

"Sounds good" Batista smiled carrying his and Litas bags on his shoulder.

The two of the went to Litas room, Batista dropped the bags on the floor and Lita got a bottle of wine from the cupboard, they went onto the balcony and Lita poured the wine and handed a glass to Batista.

"Thanks Li" Batista smiled as she sat in the chair next to him. There was a moment of silence as the both stared at their new titles, but in their head they were both thing they had won two things that night each other, but both were to shy to admit how they felt.

"So what times our flight tommorow" asked Batista

"Dave, where would you be without me" Lita laughed "the flights at 8 so we gotta be the early"

"ok, ill finish up this wine then i better go get some sleep" Batista yawned. " ill come get you at 4am, you gonna be ok tonight"

"ill be fine" smiled Lita

Lita smiled and walked Dave to the door and opened it.

"Well goodnight Li" Batista said as he kissed her lightly on the lips not attemting to take it any further.

"Night Dave" Lita smiled bringing him into a hug.

As Lita shut the door she layed on the bed thinking about Dave and how kind he was. He was the type of guy she wanted someone who wanted her for her and not what she looked like. Little did she know Dave next door was thinking along the same lines.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Litas alarm clock went off. She smiled though knowing that Batista would soon be there for her she went in the shower and got ready, she made an efort to make sure she looked good because batista would soon be there. She looked at her watch, " 4.05" she said out loud.

She grabbed her bag and decided to go to Batistas room. The door was already open and Batista was a bloody mess lying on the floor, she ran to his side and call 911 on her cell phone.

End of Chapter

Who has attacked batista?. sorry its only a short chaper this time guys


	5. Chapter 5

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 5

As they waited for the ambulance Lita cried, she tried not to let Batista see for his sake, Batista took her hand.

"Li dont cry, its gonna be ok" Batista struggled to get his breath.

"But...But" Lita stuttered. "Who did this to you?"

"Kane... but i dont want you worrying Li, theres no way hes gonna hurt you, not while im around.

Just then the ambulance men came into the room. Lita cried as she watched Dave being helped to the ambulance. She locked her hotel room and did Daves aswell before heading to the hospital.

She sat down at daves bedside still trying to hold in the tears.

"Li, please dont cry " Dave took her hand again.

"Ive rung vince" she said "I told him you wouldnt be on raw tonight but i still have to go."

"Lita you will be fine, Trust me" Dave smiled.

Lita smiled she kissed Dave on the forehead and headed for the airport, luckily she got there on time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked backstage on Raw she was scared Trish and Kane would be on the hunt for her now. She walked into her locker room and locked the door behind her.

"Your gonna wish you had'nt done that!"

Lita spun round and there was Kane she turned to run and leave but Trish was at the door.

"Goin somewhere sweetie" Trish Laughed.

Lita Backed into the corner, then had an idea she took of her womens title belt and hit kane in the face as he fell to the ground she gave Trish the twist of fate than ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. She carried on running until somthing made her stop, she bumped into someone, they caught her before she could hit the floor.

"You ok hunni" asked Hunter

"Not really she said "Dave has been attacked by Kane, and now hes after me along with Trish"

"Theres no need to run anymore Li, ill take care of you" Triple h said.

He walked Lita backed to her locker room, when she went in he locked it, just so no one could get in after her, little did he know someone had got there before them.

"If you need anything just give me a call" Triple h shouted before he left.

Lita went and sat down on the couch.

" Lita...oh Lita..." a freaky voice said.

Lita froze scared stiff as Kane stood over her.

End of Chapter

Whats gonna happen to Lita, your gonna have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Champions could it be Love?

Chapter 6

Lita tried to get up but Trish held her back and she couldnt move.

"Lita... we've dismantled your boyfriend now its your turn" shouted Kane

Trish and Kane laughed as Lita tried to hold back her tears she had had enough of all this. Kane slapped her across the face and Trish threw her to the ground they laughed again and turned to leave leaving Lita crying on the floor.

As Kane opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks there waiting for him stood no other than Dave Batista.

"Hey there big guy" said Dave "Looks like your little trick backfired, its gonna take much more than that to keep me away"

Kane just laughed, but still he was a bit disapointed that Batista had made it to raw and he didnt get the job done.

"Oh its not over yet" said Trish trying her best not to be intimedated by Batista size.

The two left without another word.

"Li its ok im here" said Dave as he picked up Lita from the floor and held her close to him.

"Dave... Im so glad your here, but how did you know" said Lita wiping away her tears.

"Lets just say Hunter had a change of heart" Laughed Batista.

"Hunter, he told you where i was" asked Lita surprised

"Yep, i was shocked to" Batista Laughed again.

That night Lita had a match against Christy Hemme.

"Dave can you come down to the ring with me for my match, just incase Kane decides to show up" asked Lita.

"Of course he said and he hugged her until it was time for her match to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1...2...3 Litas music hit the arena as she beat Christy. Dave came and joined her in the ring and she collected her title. Before they had a chance to leave Kanes music sounded the arena.

Kane and Trish came runnig from the crowd and they attacked Lita and Batista from behind. Lita and Batista managed to over power them though and knocked them both out of the ring.

Lita was about to leave the ring aswell when dave pulled her back. He looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her and she kissed him back, even though it only lasted a few seconds to them it lasted a lifetime. The crowd went wild. Dave took Litas hand who was now smiling and they left the ring hand in hand.

End of Chapter

Thought id end on a happy note lol. Hope your all enjoyin it.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 7

A few weeks passed and Lita and Batista where now offically a couple, neithrt of them had spent anytime apart.

They were travelling to Raw in Batistas SUV, the radio was blaring out, Dave laughed as Lita sang the words wrong on the radio and she slapped him playfully. Tonight on Raw Dave had a match against Kane who would of course half Trish in his corner. Dave had tried to tell Lita to stay in the locker room but she was having none of it.

"You sure your gonna be ok out there tonight Li" asked Dave

"Dave ill be fine, dont worry" she smiled

" I just worry bout you thats all" said Dave.

"I know thats why i love you" Lita smiled.

"I love you to Li"

Finally they got to the arena, they ran into Triple h.

"Hey man thanks for last week Iowe you one" said Dave.

"It was nothing, nothing at all" said Triple h he was quick to get away.

Dave took Litas hand as they went of to their Locker room to get ready for their match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time Trish and Kane had already made their way down to the ring. Batistas music and out he came holding Litas hand.

The match started as the animal and the monster collided. Batista had the upper hand and the crowd and Lita cheered him on.

Batista didnt notice triple h come down to ringside, Trpile h grabbed Lita roughly round the waist and she screamed as Triple h started to carry her off. This distracted Batista as he tried his best to go and help his girlfriend. Kane grabbed him and gave him not one but two chokeslams, Kane left the ring along with Trish leaving Batista in the middle of the ring.

Batista tried his best to get to his feet but he couldnt, in the end he was helped by the emts to the back.

End of Chapter

Ok guys let me no what you think am i doin any well lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 8

Batista ran to his locker room, hoping Lita had got away and gone back there to hide, but no she was no where to be found. Batista searched the arena but wasnt having no luck. He ran into Randy Orton, they were still good friends, he was the one who encouraged him to leave Evolution.

"Randy thank god i ran into you, I could really do with your help" said Batista

"Sure man, I saw what happend, that Triple h pisses me off, he never changes" said Randy.

"Join the club" said Batista "hes gone to far this time though, hes gonna get exactly what he deserves, im not leaving this arena with Li, she means everything to me"

"Dave, man Im gonna do everything I can to helpyou find her, I promise".

Dave and Randy went off in search of Lita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you want her" Triple h asked, as Kane was kissing Trish.

Trish had just chick kicked Lita who was now out cold over Hunters shoulder.

"Just tie her up on that chair, and make sure she cant get away or make a sound" growled Kane.

Triple h did as he was instructed.

"Now Kane... What about my payment"?

"Your payment... your'll get your payment when me and Trish get what we want, to split this team of champions and make sure that one of them or both loose what means the most to them" Kane growled again.

Triple h left knowing it wouldnt be long until he got his payment.

"Dave ..." Lita said as she started to wake up.

"Daves not here" said Trish and she slapped Lita across the face.

Lita winced in pain as she remembered what happend back at ringside. She remembred the hurt in Batistas eyes as he struggled to help her, she couldnt help but feel hurt inside, she knew Batista loved her and now she was starting to fall deeply in love with him, she knew he would be trying to save her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batista and Randy ran into Triple h as they ran down the corridoor.

"Hunter" they both shouted at the same time

Hunter began to run but Randy caught up with him, as he was younger he was a lot quicker, Randy slammed him into the wall as Batista questioned him.

"Where is she" Batista growled.

"I havent seen her,anywhere" Hunter lied.

Randy slammed Hunters head repeatedly into the wall until he finally gave in.

"Ok, ok, shes down hall and to the left" said Hunter as Randy let him go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what we gonna do with her" laughed Kane.

"I have an idea, and I think you will love it" said Trish.

"Yeah...and whats that" said Kane intriged.

"Lets burn her" said Trish with an evil laugh.

"I love the way you think" said Kane as he grabbed her roughly and kissed her.

Kane already had some petrol in his room, he started to spread it around Lita, who now had tears in her eyes.

End of Chapter

Will Randy and Dave get to Lita in time, please read and review thanx xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Two Champions Could it be Love?

Chapter 9 

Before Kane had the chance to light a match the door burst open and in ran Dave and Randy. Dave ran for Kane and Randy grabbed Trish by the hair and chucked her out of the locker room. Dave carried on beating Kane like mad he was so angry, Kane managed to get out of Batistas way and ran for the door like a scared cat. He and Trish then made their way out of the arena.

Dave untied Lita and pulled her into his arms.

"Im never leaving you again Li, never again"

Lita just cried, she was till in shock about what could have happend to her, she was glad to be back in the arms of the man that she loved, the man she felt safe with. Randy stood over them watching.

"Thanks man" said Dave over the top of Litas head "You've been a great help"

"Anytime man, I know you would have done the same for me" Randy smiled and heading back to his locker room.

"C mon Li, we better get changed, then ill take you back to the hotel" said Dave

"Dave, thank you for coming to my rescue again" Lita laughed.

"Li I told you, I will always be here for you no matter what"

Lita smiled and she and Batista went to get changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita fell asleep on the way back to the hotel, as they pulled up outside he went round to Litas side and picked her up like she was a baby. He placed her on the bead and went to have a shower.

"Dave"! Lita shouted

Dave came out of the bathroom and went over to the bed, Lita had just had a nightmare about what had happend on Raw.

"Dave please stay with me" she pleaded.

Dave slid into the bed next to Lita and cuddled her until she fell asleep in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita and Dave were woken next morning by Daves phone ringing, Lita groaned as Dave struggled to get to it.

"Hello" he said sleepily

"Hey Dave, I want to talk to you about yours and Litas match at Bad Blood" said Vince.

"Yeah sure, when doyou want to meet us" asked Dave

"Can you meet me in the canteen of the hotel at 1 o clock"

"Yeah sure, we will be there boss" said Dave as he put down the phone.

"What did he want" asked Lita sleepily

"He wants tomeet us to talk about our match for bad blood" said Dave

"I wonder what he has instore for us" said Lita with a grin.

"Yeah, anyway enough about that, how are you feeling today"?

"Still a bit shook up, but ill be fine" said Lita/

"Good, Good" Dave smiled and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita and Dave made their way to the canteen hand in hand, Vince was already there he had a serious look on his face.

"Hey Vince" said Dave as he pulled out a chair for Lita.

"Thanks for coming you two" said Vince he shook Daves hand and kissed Litas hand.

"Now i was wondering, would you both be ok to defend your titles at Bad Blood.

"Definately Vince" they both said together

"Great well i want it to be a tag match you two verse Kane and Trish." expalined Vince.

"That sounds great Vince" said Lita

" I dont want Kane laying a finger on Lita, dont you thinkhes done enough" shouted Btista.

"Calm down big guy, the women will fight the women and the men will fight the men" said Vince.

"Thats ok then" said Dave calming down abit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita and Dave had little time to relax, they had a plane to catch, because the pay per view was on Sunday , they wanted to be there early so they could take their time and just spend some time by themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They where in New York and decided to go and look round the shops, Lita was looking at clothes, Dave was getting a little bored Lita was always dragging him aound clothes shopping.

"Li ill be back in a minute, im just going looking in the shop next door" said Dave

"Ok dont be to long" Lita smiled and kissed him.

Little did Lita know that the store next door was a jewelers.

End Of Chapter

Again please read and review x


	10. Chapter 10

Two Champions could it be Love?

Chapter 10 

That night Lita and Dave had a meal in the hotel, both of them were comfy in each others company they had now been together just over 4 months, and they both knew that they wanted to be with each other for a very long time maybe even forever.

"Fancy an early night" giggled Lita as they finished of their meal

Batista smiled he knew what she really ment, they paid for their meal and dave grabbed Litas hand and they ran upstairs to their hotel room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickley and it was time for Bad Blood, Lita and Batista were in their locker room getting prepared for their match theres was a knock at the door.

"Come in" shouted Lita

"Hey Dave, Hey Li" Randy smiled

"Hey Randy" they both sad together

"I just wanted to say good luck in your match tonight, i know your gonna win"

"Thanks man" said Dave as Randy turned to leave.

Dave walked him to the door.

"Good luck" he whispered in Daves ear, Dave smiled and went back to prepare for his match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The following contest is scheleuled for one fall and is for the world heavyweight championship and the womens championship" Shouted Lillian.

Kane and Trish made their way to the ring first accompanied by over a million boos. The crowd hated them for what they did to their favorite diva.

The mood quickley changed as Lita and Dave made their way to the ring, the crowd tore the roof off.

The match started and things were going Kanes way as he kept Batista down on the mat not allowing him to get up. Kane tagged in Trish which ment Lita had to come in aswell. Lita slapped the taste out of Trishs mouth and gave her a DDT, she then jumped on her and started to slap her continuously. She then picked her up a threw her by her hair. Lita went for the moonsault and hit it.

1...2 Trish kicked out and ran to tag Kane in. Batista got the upper hand on Kane this time. Trish decided she had had enough, she left Kane to the match she wanted nothing to do with him, but secretly if he won the match she would come up with some excuse and like always Kane would believe her. The fans were shocked at her for leaving. Kane was distracted as he watched her leave, little did he know that behind him Batista was setting him up for the Batista bomb, Kane turned round and Batista hit it perfectly.

Lita jumped into the ring and into Batistas arms. As they were handed their belts Batista was also handed a little black box, he had given it to Lillian to hold onto. Lita had failed to see as she was to busy celebrating with the fans. Lillian handed Batista a microphone.

"Lita" Dave said as she came to him, he got down on one knee, the crowd went wild and the biggest smile appeared on Litas face. "Lita will you marry me"?

The crowd went silent.

"Yes...Yes I will" Said Lita as Dave placed a ring on her finger and spun her round, he kissed her and they celebrated with the fans.

"TWO CHAMPIONS, CULD IT BE LOVE, IT SURE CAN SAID JR"

The end

well guys i hope you like it I know some of the chapters where only short but it was my first fan fic neway hope you enjoined and there will b a carry on fic sometime in the future xxx


End file.
